Alas I Shall Return
by Kat Adams
Summary: Ginny killed her fiance, Tom Riddle with a simple muggle gun. She had made so many mistakes in her life that she didn't know if she could take another one. Then she re-meets Draco. He has changed alot. Is he a mistake or a blessing? And can Voldemort come
1. The Murder

A tear ran down her withered face and landed on the ground like acid and soaked quickley into the ground. She stared at it for a second before biting her lip and wiping a tear from her face slowly. She hadn't been able to controll herself. So while the rest of the world rejoiced, she would be in tears. She looked around for a sign he might come back, not be dead. She had done it, though, and he was dead. No doubt about it, dead. She bit her lip again and walked over to the dead body.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom, I just couldn't handle it anymore,"she wispered softly. The eight teen year old young women walked away, as silently as she had come. Ginny Weasley had just killed Tom Riddle....  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry it was so short. Its not really a full chapter but if you think I should go on, please review it...  
  
Summary:  
  
Ginny killed her fiance, Tom Riddle with a simple muggle gun. She had made so many mistakes in her life that she didn't know if she could take another one. Then she re-meets Draco. He has changed alot since Hogwarts. Will she make another mistake, or will she live forever happy? And can Voldemort come back through heir? 


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

Ginny nodded from her perch on the couch.  
  
"This person should be crowned! Have they found prints? They should track them just to congratulate him! Wow, and with a simple muggle gun!?! Bloody brilliant if you ask me!" Ron ranted. He paced back and forth, waving the paper in the air and laughing out loud. Ginny nodded and looked at her feet. She could help letting a single tear slip from her eye, and she watched as it crashed onto the page in the book she was holding, Romeo and Juliet. She closed the book loudly and pounded in onto the table. Ron turned sharply and stared as she ran upstairs. Ginny slammed open the door to her room and grabbed a pillow to sob in, only praying Ron wouldn't question her actions. She had really love Tom, she had wanted their future to be perfect. Their relationship had been a long one, starting when she was in the second year. She had only seen him rarely at first, but slowly she had gotten more and more time with him. She loved him at first, but slowly he started beating her and abusing her, only to think that later suducing her would make her love him again. She had wanted to leave him for years, but he always had seemed to make it better. He wasn't a pure-blood, and really had nothing aginst her, other than him being the greatest wizard of all time. Ginny had tried over and over again to break up with him, but each time he tricked her, promissing to make it work. Later, he would abuse her more. She had finally lost controll of herself. She picked up the most dangerous of muggle tools, promised to meet him in the forest, and when he came, shot him as many times as she could, which ended up being alot of times. When she had looked upon his young face, she had relised, he wasn't coming back that time. It seemed to be eating her up inside. She sobbed into her pillow, making her chocolate eyes get puffy and letting her auburn curls run wild and free. She finally regainedc herself and grabbed an old towel from her floor, rushing to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.  
  
When she was done, she heard the door bell ringing repeatedly. She wrapped a short towel around herself, thinking it was probably a friend of Ron's.   
  
"Is anyone getting the door?" she called down stairs. When nobody replided, she walked down herself. She grabbed the door knob and ripped it open, then, quickley shut it again, grabbing the towel closely to her body. Out side was Draco Malfoy, not doubt about it. Even from the quick glance she had gotten, she could tell he hadn't changed much in two years. He was still tall, which he had become in the sixth year, he was still well biult, which he had also gotten by the end of Hogwarts, from many years of playing quidditch. His hair was still silvery-blonde and slicked back, and his eyes were still stone grey. she hadn't seen it, but she knew that as she held her back to the door, the famous Malfoy smirk was taking place. She panted, grabbing the lock as she held three big bangs hit her back. She paused and listened.  
  
"Let me in, Weasley. Listen, I work with your father and need to talk to him!" the man behind the door exclaimed.   
  
"Come back later," she said loudly, praying he would listen, but before she knew it, he had apparated into the room, and was smirking at her. She saw him turn a slight pink for a second, but soon he was back to his smirking self, white as ever. He was clean and shaven, wearing a slick business robe and black shoes. She could feel her whole body getting stiff to his slow, sly chuckle.   
  
"What do you want?" she demanded with a deadly hiss. He smirked, slowly starting to circle her like a wolf on its prey.  
  
"Guess I caught you at a bad time, Virginia." he said, only hardly saying the "ia."   
  
"You think? Still evil aren't you, Malfoy, you pervert!" she responed, grabbing the towel harder as he came closer to her.  
  
"Now, now, Weasley, I was never a pervert....before. Your still innocent aren't you?" he asked, stepping back and leaning against the railing.   
  
"You might say that....innocent? Wow, I haven't been called that in a while," she mused, easing up a bit.  
  
"What else would someone like you be called? Murderer maybe?" he asked, flashing his eyebrows and giving an evil grin.  
  
"How did you know?" she wispered.   
  
"How did I know what? MURDERER?!?" he started laughing.   
  
"You were kidding?" she asked quickley.  
  
"Of course I was you twit. Why would you be a-a murderer?!?" he started laughing again and Ginny could feel her cheeeks slowly turning red.  
  
"Well, I was kidding too!" she hissed, grabbing the towel tighter as she walked by him and pushed her way upstairs. She could yet again fell the hot tears coming to her face, and was soon watching as they, along with her hair, started crashing to the ground. She walked into her room, slamming the door closed. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her outfit. After putting it on, she looked quickley in the mirror at a young women wearing a black turtle neck and off white capris. She added flip-flops and walked down the old steps. He was still sitting there, on the sofa in the den, waiting for no apparent reason... 


End file.
